The Truth or Dare Kiss
by Jenette Black
Summary: One game. One Kiss. One Chance to change it all. One-shot. LilyJames.


The Truth or Dare Kiss

By Jenette Black 

Summary: One game, one kiss, one chance to change everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J.K. owns it all.

Authors Note: I DID change some of this. I think it's improved, so I'm putting the "new and improved" one up in place of the "old and un-improved" one. Oh: if you're looking for a good Marauder fic, read something by MPPsexxySiriusRemusJames… her stuff kicks ass! I envy her!

3333

"Ok…I'm officially bored." Sirius announced to the entire common room.

"AMEN!" James replied, shining his head boy badge.

"Why do you two have to make a big deal out of _everything_?" Lily asked, "No one cares that you're bored!"

"Well, Ms. Evans, I am deeply offended," James said sarcastically. "Are you telling me that you don't care that we're bored?"

"How 'bout we play a game?" Peter piped up. He didn't normally come up with ideas. Actually, he _never_ came up with ideas.

"Well, Wormtail, that's a good idea!" Sirius announced, making Remus lift his head from the book he was reading. He never thought he'd hear the words _Wormtail, Good _and_ idea _in one sentence.

"Whoa! What'd you just say, Padfoot?" Remus asked, sure that he was hearing things.

"I said 'Well, Wormtail, that's a good idea!'" He repeated.

"Yeah, Wormtail suggested we play a game, cause we're bored and all," James piped up.

"Well _any_ dumb ass could've told you _that_," Remus retorted, but laughed before he continued, "What game?"

"Spin the bottle!" Sirius said automatically.

"Sorry, mate, but that game requires girls, which we are currently lacking!" James noted.

"What about Lily?"

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Lily cried.

"All right then… Seven minutes in Heaven?"

"Girls," James stated.

"Strip Poker?"

"Girls."

"I got it!" Peter announced. "Truth or Dare?"

"Great!" Everyone but Lily replied.

"No way! I am not going to get involved in a stupid game like that!" Lily stormed. The four Marauders got on their knees surrounding Lily and started begging.

"All right! I'll play! Just get OFF OF ME!" Lily bellowed. The four boys got off and all formed a circle, motioning for Lily to join them. She ended up sitting between Sirius and Remus, as far away from James as possible. They just sat there for a minute before Peter finally spoke.

"Ok, now who goes first?" Peter asked.

"James you can, you're good at starting stuff!" Sirius answered.

"Ok, fine. Uh…Moony, truth or dare?" James asked.

"Um…dare. Give me your best shot!" Remus replied.

"All right then, Moony, I dare you to dare Lily to magically fall in love with me."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Lily screamed. "THAT'S CHEATING! AND DISGUSTING!!!" She added.

"Lily's got a point." Remus agreed. "that's not much of a dare."

"Ok fine." James said, his lips moving into a mischievous smile. "I dare you to run around the common room, singing The Alphabet song three times."

"Easy." Remus replied simply.

"In your boxers." The color drained from Remus's face.

"Aw, c'mon, Prongs, that's just wrong."

"It's a dare, and Lily didn't reject it." He looked at Lily, who was fighting a fit of giggles.

"Fine, but I'm warning you, I can't sing." He said, taking off his shirt and pants, revealing – pink boxers with fuzzy red teddy-bears all over them. Lily and the other three Marauders burst out laughing. Remus glared at them, but, since it was a dare, he got up and ran around the common room singing (out of tune might I add):

"A-B-C-D-E-F-G—H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P—Q-R-S—T-U-V—W—X—Y and Z. NOW I KNOW MY ABC'S. NEXT TIME WON'T YOU SING WITH ME."

He sang twice more, and hurried back into the circle, his face redder than the teddy-bears on his boxers. He slipped his pants and shirt back on, and gave the group, including Lily, who were all laughing hysterically, an evil death glare.

"Ok Moony, now do it again – NAKED!" James roared.

"Nice try, Prongs!" Remus glared. "Ok… Sirius, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I don't trust you." Sirius growled, afraid that _he _would have to run around naked.

"Ok then, Boxers or Briefs?" Sirius immediately started blushing.

"What's up with all of the boxer references?" Lily asked the four, but they ignored her, waiting for an answer.

"Well, err, I um…well actually…briefs." He stuttered, embarrassed. Everyone broke out in another fit of laughter.

"Padfoot? Briefs? I don't believe this!" James yelled, laughing so hard he was rolling around on the floor. "This is better than Moony's pink boxers!"

"Wow!" Peter gasped. "My view on you has changed entirely. I've always seen you as a Boxer person, myself."

"My mom makes me!" Sirius wined, making everyone laugh even harder.

"Fine, it's my turn." Sirius barked, scanning the circle. His eyes fell on Lily, who was the only one who wasn't laughing.

"Lily. Truth or Dare?" He smirked.

"Dare!" Lily said coldly, prepared for anything Sirius had planned for her.

"Alrighty…I dare you to kiss James!" Sirius said, laughing evilly. Well, she was prepared for _almost_ anything.

"YES!!" James screamed, giving Sirius a Hi-five. "PRONGS SCORES AGAIN!"

"Sirius Black! You are such a-"

"Ah ah ah! You're setting a bad example for the young ones, Miss Head Girl." He taunted.

"You asked for it!" Lily growled, with a threatening look in her eyes.

"Well, I don't see any kissing!" Sirius laughed.

"What if I don't kiss _him_?" She sounded disgusted as she said 'him.'

"Then you have to face the wrath of the penalty!"

"Which would be…?"

"The penalty is…" Sirius stopped for a second, and then continued, in a professional tone. "If one fails to complete a dare, or refuses to even DO the dare, then one must walk outside to the lake, and go skinny dipping!" The color faded from Lily's face.

"I wouldn't mind that!" James smirked, giving Lily a kissy face.

"Fine, I'll kiss him!" She said. She walked over to where James was sitting and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, immediately wiping her lips after. She then ran back to where she was originally sitting, completely grossed out.

"C'mon Evans!" James protested. "That's not even a kiss. Sirius means a _real _kiss, like with the lips and everything!"

"Ya, Evans, do you even know HOW to kiss?" Sirius smirked.

"You are going to pay for this, Black!" Lily scowled. But, since it was a dare, and because she didn't want to dive naked into an octopus infested lake, she walked back to where James was sitting, and sat down next to him. She turned her torso sideways, and James did the same. He gave her a quick smile and leaned over. She leaned over as well, so that their lips were touching. They started kissing, lightly at first, but it didn't stop there.

As the kiss deepened, she wrapped her arms around James waist. They seemed like they were lost in a different dimension. The kiss deepened even more, and finally, James broke away, letting Lily's head lean on his shoulder. Sirius, Remus, and Peter just stared in awe, mouths open.

"Um, Lily?" Remus asked. "Earth to Lily. You can get off of him now." But Lily just stayed there, her eyes closed, smiling. And James stayed there, like this was something that happened every day. There was definitely something wrong going on.

"Prongs?" Sirius waved his hand in front of James's face. "What's going on? Is there something you want to tell us?" But he just stayed there, stroking Lily's hair, and she was letting him.

"I think," Remus whispered. "That he'll tell us when the time is right."

"You know what Moony?" Sirius replied, "I think you're right." With that, Peter, Sirius, and Remus got up and left, leaving Lily and James alone.

3333

So, was it good? Was it bad? Was it terrible? Because it's been done so many times before? Let me know by REVIEWING! I doubt there's going to be a sequel… or another chapter, because, well, everyone knows what happens next. But, if people want more, I'll give them more.

Oh yeah, I would also like to say that, yes, Sirius is probably a boxer person, and even I think that, I just thought it'd be funny if he wore briefs ::laughs TIGHTY WHITIES!!!!:: so I just thought you should know that, in my mind, he's a boxer person.

Love Ya Lots!

Jenette Black

P.S. In case you didn't notice, I kept the old end A/N. :-)


End file.
